


I'm Lost, You're Found

by MyNameIsNotGeorge



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Soulmate AU, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 07:52:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7306225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNameIsNotGeorge/pseuds/MyNameIsNotGeorge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulmate au, when you lose something your soulmate can always find it. Jack lost a bunny and Bitty lost a recipe. Year two, bitty moving into the haus</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Lost, You're Found

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first CP fanfiction. I do not own the beautiful characters featured in this story. All mistakes are mine. Please let me know if you see any mistakes so that I can fix them!

When Bitty was in high school he took as many home-Ec classes as he could. One day there was an assignment to bring in a recipe from one of you family members to make and share with the class. Bitty brought in the delicate, laminated secret Bittle family pie recipe. He knew it by heart but didn't want to make any mistakes. While he was sharing the pie and talking about the history of the recipe, a strong wind blew the recipe out the window. Bitty stopped and ran outside to catch it but it was already gone.  
\--------  
Jack was skating on the pond when a piece of paper floated by. When he plucked it from the air he saw a faded "MooMaw's maple sugar crusted pie" at the top of the card. Jack tucked it into his pocket and kept skating.  
\-------  
When Jack was seven his parents took him to a baseball game in Atlanta, Georgia. When the family left they were halfway back to Canada when little Jack realized that he had left his stuffed bunny at the hotel.  
\--------  
Back in Georgia, two year old Eric Bittle was opening a present from his aunt Trix who worked at a big fancy hotel in the big city. It was a little stuffed bunny that little Dicky took to calling señor bunny. He dragged that little rabbit with him everywhere and when he went off to college it was what kept him from calling his mother every free moment.  
\--------  
While Bitty moved into the haus, Jack and Shitty helped carry the boxes up the stairs and when Bitty had finished unpacking all but one of the boxes they decided to help put things away. When they got to the bottom of the box Jack found Señor Bunny and stopped moving. He pulled out his phone and sent a picture to his mother while Shitty and Bitty discussed what pie he was going to make to thank them.  
"I'm thinking about my MooMaw's maple sugar crusted pie" Bitty said and Jack froze.  
His phone buzzed and Shitty looked at the text.  
"Hey! That looks just like the bunny you lost in Georgia when you were seven!" Shitty read "it's from your mom. You had a stuffed bunny?" He asked, but jack had already gone across the hall and pulled and old laminated card from his dresser.  
"What's that?" Bitty asked, trying to look at what Jack was holding.  
"I think that it's yours." Jack handed the card to Bitty and waited.  
"I lost this in home-ec. Where... How... What?" Bitty stuttered.  
"Yeah, well you have the bunny that I lost more than a decade ago." Jack said, shrugging and rubbing the back of his head. "I think that we might be-"  
"SOULMATES!" Shitty was shouting from the doorway, "finally you two figure it out! I've been waiting since the first day we met Bitty! Johnson told me not to say anything but I knew the second bitty walked in with his pie!" And that's when Lardo came by and pulled Shitty away, tossing Jack's phone at him and shutting the door.  
"So...."  
"So..."  
"I guess that all of the time I spent crying over this recipe was all for naught."  
"You? My parents had to buy me a whole new pair of skates to console me for losing Chou!"  
"Chou?" Bitty asked with raised eyebrow.  
"Ssshhhh" Jack blushed "I was four."  
"No, no, it's cute. I call him Señor Bunny though, so don't be surprised if he doesn't answer to-" but that's all Bitty could say because suddenly Jack was kissing him.


End file.
